


Cosmic Strings

by nikatsu



Series: Polar Opposites Attract (A Changmin x YoonA collection) [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikatsu/pseuds/nikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that you’ll soon learn to love someone you hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Strings

They say that _you’ll soon learn to love someone you hate_. That it’s impossible to dislike someone for so long and not feel an inkling of fondness or concern or feel anything at all. _You feel for each person_ , they say, _because we’re all connected by some random cosmic string that makes us one and the same in His eyes_. And it makes sense... but then again, you’ve never thought of questioning the Higher Power – and neither do you care.

It’s raining out when you start believing. It’s a little cold and a little too heavy for you – but you welcomed the drops hitting your glass and windowsill. Then you got a call from the hospital – _Choi Minho’s been admitted for falling from two flights of stairs at the construction site. You were listed as his emergency contact number._ – and suddenly, you’re in front of that someone you hate in a wet and dreary day. He’s staring at you with those dark eyes and downturned mouth and nod. The first time he’s ever really acknowledged your presence. Not since you met him a year ago – through Minho at a party ( _“Noona, this is Shim Changmin – my boss and friend. And this is Im Yoona, my... uh... noona friend. Hyung, say hello.”_ ), as maybe-lovers-or-maybe-friends... something like that.

You didn’t like him – that much was certain at that first meeting, and had been happy being in semi- relationship limbo and not see Shim Changmin ever again for a year and then—

His hair has gotten longer since last, _it looks good_. Briefly, you wonder if life is fair.

You decided to ignore him and sit by the bed instead, “What happened?”

“He was leaning too close to the temporary beam we put up and slipped. He fell backwards but it wasn’t that high anyway. I told him not to stand over there. Anyway he had a concussion and will have to stay here a few days.” He shrugs nonchalantly, but his eyes are serious – you can tell that he’s worried. As for why, you don’t really know, but it’s nice and makes him a little more attractive.

_Right._ “So, he hit his head?”

“Obviously.” You feel him smirk even though you refuse to look at him. And the smile that starts to form on your lips takes a moment before you could turn it into a scowl.

“God, you’re such a tool.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Miss Yoona.”

 

 

“Feeling better?” you ask Minho when he finally woke up hours later, blinking at you slowly.

Changmin had left after an hour of silence and staring and said to call if there was another emergency. You told him you didn’t his help but he left you his number anyway – _“just in case. It’s for Minho, not you.”_

So what if he’s actually kind of decent. You still don’t like him.

That last part didn’t seem so convincing.

Minho cracked a sheepish smile as you took a seat on the chair next to his bed and mouthed a ‘Yes’. “Did Changmin-hyung leave already?”

“Yeah. He said to call if you get into another emergency or something.”

“He doesn’t look it but he cares a lot.”

“... I guess.”

Minho laughed at your curt response and shakes his head slowly. “You still don’t like him, huh?”

You decide not to respond. Because for a second there, you wanted to say that maybe ( _just maybe_ ) you ‘do’.

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

/“This is Shim Changmin. I got your number from Minho. I figure you won’t call me if anything happens to him, so I decided I’d call you. That’ll work, right?”/

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

Changmin surprises you by the hospital’s coffee machine; tapping you on the shoulder so suddenly that you almost spilled the steaming cup all over him. Instead, the hot liquid sloshes onto your wrist and you drop the paper cup, yelping curses and glaring. All he does is laugh.

“You’re pretty clumsy, aren’t you?” He says, grabbing hold of your hand and patting ice wrapped in a towel on your wrist, “I wasn’t that silent, you know. I wore heavy boots just to make sure I made a sound.”

“If I get welts after this, I am going to kick your ass.” You reply, glaring at him while he grinned – his eyes slanting one way – and pursed your lips together. The cool touch of ( _his hand_ ) towel over your skin feels nice. “But thanks... for the ice.” _You’re not so bad._

His hand (or towel, _who really cares?_ ) stays on yours an extra minute. “No problem.”

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

“So how long have you and Minho been dating?” He asks out of nowhere that you briefly choke on your tea.

You shrug, not really knowing the answer yourself and look elsewhere – out the window, at the droplets cascading down the window. The cafe near the hospital is nice... it’s cozy and warm, before the rainy days that’s been coming often. You wonder how you got there, between the time of wrapping your hand in makeshift bandage with his handkerchief and his proposing he treat you to some snacks and tea ( _“—in apology. It is partly my fault, I guess.”_ ), you hadn’t really noticed much.

Except for his proximity, his scent and his ability to infuriate and entice without doing much all at the same time...

Changmin is sitting across from you while you brood, staring out at the rain too.

“Are you gonna answer or not?”

“What’s it to you?”

It’s his turn to shrug, and so both of you return to staring out into the rain.

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

“Wow.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing! I just noticed something.”

“Noticed what?”

“Nothing... you have a stubble.”

“Staring, are we?”

“Such a tool.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Nothing... I was just staring. You have beautiful eyes.”

“... right.”

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

“It’s amazing she didn’t kill you, hyung.” Minho laughs when you visit him again with Changmin in tow. “She didn’t think much of you the first time I introduced you two.”

Changmin nods, understanding and smirked at your direction. You roll your eyes at him, touching the fabric of his handkerchief and your bandage absentmindedly. He shrugged.

“Can’t say I didn’t think the same for a second. Still... she’s a lot prettier than you said, Minho.”

You smile despite yourself and the two of them laugh at you. “Yeah, well—” you start, but stop and moved to hit them instead—but Changmin grabs your bandaged hand and holds it in his, keeping you from whacking him or Minho or anything.

“Take a compliment with grace, will you?” He says as he wrapped his hand around your wrist. A string is tugged and your heart stops for a second.

“Fine.”

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

/“Try not to burn yourself with coffee next time, okay? I can’t promise I’ll always be there to bandage you with my handkerchief when it happens again. Have a good night, Yoona.”/

There it goes, tugging in your heart again, and you don’t feel like deleting his message this time.

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

“I brought you coffee with a lid this time.”

“Haha. Very funny. I only spilled because you creeped up to me.”

“You were absentminded. And holding the cup the wrong way.”

“I was not.”

“You’re doing it right now.”

“Shut up, and drink your coffee.”

 

 

There’s a message on your answering machine when you get home.

You start to think that what they say is true – about cosmic strings _and feeling for another person you don’t necessary like_ despite whatever reasons you have – or lack there of. There were no welts, thank goodness, but there was the handkerchief, the message, the memory and...

“Ugh. Stop thinking about it, Yoona...” you groan and bury your face into the pillow. His face stayed on her mind until dreams took her to darkness.

 

 

He stares at you with those big eyes and you wonder why the two of you just can’t seem to make it official. It makes sense after all – you’ve gone out more times the past year since the last guy you’ve let in your life; shared more dinners and drinks, smiles and laughter and hugs (never kisses). Minho was nice ( _he was sporadically, when he’s not overcome by sarcasm and wit_ ), stable ( _definitely_ ) and an all-around good guy ( _... yes_ ).

Still... finally it’s out in the open.

“You know... I figured there was a change.”

“A change?”

“Yeah. For one, you don’t hate him as much as you did a year ago.”

“What?”

Maybe it’s the frown on your face that makes him laugh and take your hand.

“Don’t look at me like that, noona. I can take care of myself. I think he’ll be by later... wanna stay until then?”

 

 

_What do cosmic strings and feelings have in common?_

“So... how long have you and Minho been dating?”

The sound of rain pouring is comforting as you take a step out with him right beside you. He asks nonchalantly, his tone even and light – but his eyes... well...

You step forward and turn to face him, fluffing out his handkerchief and wrapping it around his neck to pull him closer—

“Are you going to answer the question or not?”

He’s grinning now, and it’s infuriating and enticing all at the same time. He probably knows it himself and that’s why he keeps annoying you like this.

You roll your eyes (for the nth time) at him. “What’s it going to take for you to kiss me?”

He doesn’t answer that question, and it’s not like you care if he ever does at this point – if his lips are as soft as they are now and tomorrow and the next day and the day after that and so on and so forth.

 

 

So... what _do_ cosmic strings and feelings have in common?

Oh, there are the usual things: a tugging in your chest, a swell in the pit of your stomach, a touch, a hug, a kiss...

They say that _you’ll soon learn to love someone you hate_ – with a little help from a coffee little burn and those strings.


End file.
